Fa Yuiry
Fa Yuiry ''Early Life Fa was a civilian girl living on the Space colony Green Noa 1 with her parents. The next-door neighbor and the de facto girlfriend of Kamille Bidan, she served the role as the replacement caretaker for the emotionally fragile Kamille (who had a very dysfunctional family), just as Frau Bow did for Amuro Ray in the beginning of the original series. She later would also become a surrogate mother to the war orphans Shinta and Qum after joining the AEUG, just as Frau would adopt Katz, Letz, and Kikka. Fa also had strong romantic feelings for Kamille just as Frau initially did for Amuro, however her feelings were actually requited by Kamille as he would constantly think about her after fighting the Titans, although Kamille would also have romantic feelings for the ill-fated Four Murasame upon descending on Earth. Gryps II Conflict During the conflict between the Earth Federation's brutal Titans task force and the anti-Titans AEUG, Kamille, out of grudge against the insult from Titans officer Jerid Messa, helped AEUG officer Quattro Bajeena steal the new Gundam Mk-II prototype. Because of Fa's close relationship with Kamille, Fa's family were sucked into the mess and her parents were arrested by Bask Om. Fa escaped on the civilian shuttle Temptation with the help of Bright Noa, and reunited with Kamille on the AEUG assault cruiser Argama. She later undergoes pilot training in order to help the cause. Her skills as a pilot were very limited but she did help Kamille and several other AEUG pilots (such as Lt. Apolly Bay) get out of a tight spot in battle. Fa managed to survive the Gryps Conflict as Argama's only active combat pilot remaining at the end of the series. At the very end of Operation Maelstorm, Fa salvaged Kamille and the badly damaged Zeta Gundam back to Argama after his fateful encounter Post Gryps II During the 1st Neo-Zeon War, Fa spent most of her time providing tender care to her beloved boyfriend Kamille, who was psychologically crippled from his final fight with Scirocco (her dedication to Kamille was such that the Haman-crazed Mashymre Cello was impressed enough to describe her as "Lady Angel"). Fa initially continued her duties as an active member on the Argama, but later chose to retire to be with Kamille on Shangri-La following the Argama's departure after her Methuss was disabled in combat to save Judau Ashta (who rushed out in Zeta Gundam with an unloaded beam rifle) from Mashymre's Hamma Hamma mobile suit. She did not reappear until later in the show, where she was seen working in Dublin as a nurse while still taking care of the mentally incapacitated Kamille. Fa reunites with the Argama crew when they visited Dublin to seek psychiatric assessment for Elpeo Puru, and she appeared in time to rescue Judau and Bright, who were under confinement by the local authority, from a burning basement when Neo-Zeon attacked on the Federation building. In the epilogue of the series, Kamille recovers his mental faculties and lives peacefully with Fa, and they are last seen running along a beach together. Death Trivia'' Category:Females Category:Deceased